The Tiger and His Joy
by UmbraVulpes
Summary: What if Rusty was Tigerstar's...son! Please enjoy my twist on the orginal warriors story with different ideas and some changes that the original did not have before :
1. PrologueAllegiances

The Tiger and his Joy

**Hello people of Fanfiction! I am here to bring a story based off the Warriors series. I hope now that this will bring interest, because it is one of my versions of the real warriors series! I hope you will enjoy as our characters go through hardships, love, and of course, a little break-out of fights along the way. I hope you enjoy! Criticism is allowed, but not to much hate here! I am a beginning writer with a bunch of ideas, I hope you will help me in becoming a better author, so I would really like help along the way**

**UmbraVulpes does not own warriors sadly. If she did this might be a different series then what you know from the original.**

**/**

**p.s: I did change up some stuff, like cats and their names, and yes, Stonefrost and Mistyshine are the same Stonefur and Mistyfoot, where as Nightsong and Mistnose are Tigerclaw's sisters. Mossheart is Mosskit from Bluestar's Prophecy, and Longtail and Darkstripe are apprentices for certain reasons *read the story and you'll figure it out* okay, on with the story!**

Thunderclan

Leader: Bluestar

Deputy: Redtail

Medicine Cat: Spottedleaf

Apprentice: Moonpaw

Warriors

Lionheart

Tigerclaw

Whitestorm

Runningwind

Willowpelt

Mousefur

Nightsong(Tigerclaw's sister) Ap. Longpaw

Mistnose(Tigerclaw's sister) Ap. Ravenpaw

Stonefrost Ap. Darkpaw

Mossheart

Apprentices

Dustpaw

Greypaw

Ravenpaw

Sandpaw

Moonpaw

Hawkpaw

Darkpaw

Longpaw

Queens

Frostfur

Brindleface

Goldenflower

Speckletail

Mistyshine

Elders

Halftail

Smallear

Patchpelt

One-eye

Dappletail

Rosetail

Cats Outside The Clans

Rusty: flame colored tom, single dark brown tail tip, bright green eyes, scars on shoulder, muzzle, nicked ears

Stormy: Dark brown tabby tom, one amber yes, other blue, scarred muzzle, haunch, cheek, nicked ears

Sky: Flame colored she-cat, dark brown paws, ringed tail, ear tips, bright blue eyes. Scars on shoulder, haunch, leg, cheek, nicked ears.

/

A golden she-cat stared out in the clearing, looking at the stars. She didn't stop looking even when a dark brown tabby tom slowly padded out a planted himself next to her. He closed his eyes, and mewed "I had a dream. Do you remember Thistleclaw, my mentor," he said and the she-cat nodded, "I saw him on one side, a path of blood and darkness leading to him, his grin seemed like a fox.". He paused, before starting up again.

"I listened as Thistleclaw gave a cold shout "Tigerclaw, you could be leader, a noble leader that could lead this clan from the ground to the sky, you will be more powerful than Starclan, the darkness that guides you will show you the power!". Tigerclaw paused.

"However, my mother walked towards me, and she whispered in my ear with a warm touch "Tigerclaw, my dear, I did you no good, I spoiled you when I should have been treating you normal. Your mentor was not wise, he was bloodthirsty. I know you now think of him as a bright and noble warrior, but look closer". He drew in a hard breath, and continued.

"Well, I stared hard at Thistleclaw, and there I saw it. His paws were dripping with blood, and in a puddle in front of him I saw myself, smiling, drenched in blood, with dozens of bodies that lay before me". The tom's voice started to shake with slight sadness "I looked at my mother, and she had slowly nodded. She mewed "Dear, I loved you because you're my son, and now I am here to tell you to forget Thistleclaw. Looked towards the stars and not the darkness that stares straight in your face. Forget your past and what Thistleclaw caused upon you. For that mentor was nothing but a cat of pure power and blood-thirsty ambition. Save yourself Tigerclaw, and looked towards Starclan, that is where the light shines, that is where you can shine your brightest. Not with ambition for power, but the sweet, caring ambition of protecting your clan.".

Tigerclaw looked towards the golden-she cat, and saw she was staring straight into his eyes with caring, and love.

"And you know what I did Goldenflower? I walked firmly up to Thistleclaw, and spat at his face. My mother had been glowing with pride, and now I wish I could have seen the darkness within him. But, now I know".

Tigerclaw sighed, and closed his eyes, remembering that dream.

Goldenflower stared at Tigerclaw, then pressed against him with care.

She whispered "Tigerclaw, you saved me from a terrible future, sure there was loss, but I'm here now. And you don't always have to be the savior. I am right here for you, and if you fell down, I will be right here to pick you up".

Goldenflower turned and looked up towards Tigerclaw's face, and licked his cheek with care.

He turned towards Goldenflower, and whispered "Do you miss them?"

She looked straight into his eyes, a fierce love set hard in her gaze. "Of course I miss them. They were our kits, and I will never forget them. I will love them forever, and I will always remember them."

"Do you remember what they look like?"

"Who couldn't forget, the one tom who looked like you, and the tom and she-cat with the pelts that seemed on fire. I have them glued to my memory."

"They were beautiful, weren't they?"

"They were our kits, they would have been. And rock hard, just like you", Goldenflower playfully butted his shoulder.

Tigerclaw purred, twining his tail with hers as he mewed "Come on, lets go to bed". The two padded into the den, and curled around together in the warmth and safety of their nests, in Thunderclan.

/

**Thanks for reading the intro! If you have noticed, this is Moonfur10 speaking, but I have moved to a different account! I will continue this story on this account, so please wait for the new chapter to come out soon!**


	2. Chapter 1: Knuckles

UmbraVulpes does not own warriors :( If she did this might just be what the real books would turn out to be like! enjoy!

It was the early, bright morning. A she-cat with a flaming pelt and marks of dark brown along her paws, tail, and ear tips, along with bright, warm amber eyes, which had flecks of bright blue within them, the color of the sky, after all her name was Sky.

She stared out at the trees, listening to the noises and the birds singing.

Sky turned around from her perch on the fence and looked at her two brothers, Rusty and Stormy. Rusty was play-fighting with Stormy, who just wanted to finish. Stormy quickly batted Rusty hard in the side, sending Rusty straight into the fence.

Sky yowled as she was thrown off the fence, falling onto the hard ground with a thud. She growled as she fluffed up her bright ginger pelt, staring daggers at Stormy, who just shrugged.

Sky then turned towards Rusty, staring at his similar bright ginger pelt. She lunged, gracefully leaping into the air and at Rusty, whose eyes quickly turned to fear.

Out of the three, both Rusty and Stormy knew Sky was the best fighter with her unusually long claws and her advanced battle moves that seemed to have come naturally to her.

Sky quickly landed on Rusty gripping his scruff, before flinging him like a mouse, straight into Stormy.

They bowled into each other, and Sky lickedher paw and drew it over her ear as she listened t their groans, smiling

Stormy stood up, nudging Rusty with a paw, staring with his mismatched amber and blue eyes. Rusty moaned, batting a soft paw at Stormy before getting up an shaking his ruffled pelt.

He stared at Sky, then muttered " Don't you think you go a little hard?", his dark brown tail-tip flicking back and forth.

Sky smirked "You knocked me off the fence, I had to get revenge," Sky repeatedly sheathed and unsheathed her claws " Relax Rusty, how about we go to the forest tomorrow?"

Rusty immediately perked up at the thought of the forest. After all, there father lived in the woods, in a group called "Thunderclan".

They heard he was a strong and loyal warrior, so they fought each other in honor of their father, to become stronger.

"You two want to go hunting and practice a little before tomorrow?" Stormy asked.

Sky was about to reply when a hoarse chuckle filled the air. The three turned to see as the old cat Knuckles jumped up onto their fence.

"You three little fierce kitties goin off into the forest huh? Well I used to do the same. Or at least, that was until I got attacked by a couple of fierce mangy wild cats. They went off yowling about territory and defendin their prey and what not... Well I told them I didn't give a dang mouse poop about whatever it is they were rambling on about, they lunged at me! Can you believe that kitties? No manners what so all in those stinkin wildcats."

Knuckles stretched out and stared at three.

Then, Sky stood up and puffed out her chest, trying to look bold in front of the old timer.

"Look here Knuckles, we aren't afraid of some silly wildcats. In fact, some of those wild cats _do _have manners for your information. In fact, our father is a proud and loyal warrior of Thunderclan, the best clan in that whole forest! So why don't you go tell your stories to a cat who would be afraid of some couple of cats who live in the forest, because we aren't!' Sky''s eyes held a slight pinch of rage, and her claws were unsheathed, ready to show this lazy old cat what she could do, maybe even something worse then the "wildcats" did before.

Knuckles stared back at Sky, and he smirked. "Think you're tough don't ya? Well I got news for you little she-cat, you ain't nothin compared to those fierce wild-cats. I don't think you could even take one on your size!"

And with that, Knuckles jumped down from the fence into to his own garden. "Probably going to lay down in the sun like the old tom he is" Sky thought with a smirk.

"Can we just hunt tomorrow?" Rusty asked quietly. Sky looked back to see her younger brother slightly shivering, his ears down, and slightly sulking. She walked over and wrapped her tail around her brother, and licked his ears. "It's okay," she said, "We can hunt tomorrow instead, we should get some rest for tomorrow then". She smiled at him, and he gave a small smile back.

Stormy looked at the two, while he flicked his tail back and forth in thought. "Pay no heed to Knuckles you two, he is old and just likes to give off his old tales about being young. Maybe it helps him feel, I don't know, young again perhaps?" His eyes blinked calmly, he always had the soft, intelligent side instead of a fighter. "It was as if he was wise beyond his years at times", Sky had thought. She shook her head, and together they all headed in for the night, unaware of the three pairs of eyes blinking from behind the fence into the forest.

"So the little fat kittypets seem to be fierce, huh? Well they aren't nothing compared to us!" He joined along in the dark chuckles that followed his comment. "Let's see what potential they have tomorrow".

**Thanks for reading the first chapter of The Tiger and his Joy! I accept any type of comment, because it helps improve my writing! Thank you for following this story if you have, and I plan on writing the next chapter hopefully by next weekend!**

** -Shadow Fox**


	3. Chapter 2: The Hunt

Chapter 2: The Wildcats

Sky, woke up to the slight drip of water as it fell from the gutter in the alley. She shook out her pelt, looking over to see Rusty and Stormy still curled up, Rusty's tail tip lightly flicking back and forth.

She padded towards the entrance of the alley, looking to see that not many monsters were out on the giant Thunderpath that stood in between her world and the woods. She listened intently before turning around and padding back to her brothers.

Stormy's eyes fluttered open as he stretched his hind legs. Sky looked as he sat and wiped a paw over his ear.

The two of them both looked at Rusty who was still sleeping soundly, snoring as usual. A look of mischief came upon the faces of Stormy and Sky, both in sync of what they planned on doing. Sky stalked over to one side of Rusty, while Stormy took the other. Sky held up her tail, and whispered "one," Stormy then said "two," and then they both yowled "Three!". They charged at Rusty as he just woke up from the yowls, but it was too late for him. "Victory!" Sky chuckled as she sat on top of Rusty, Stormy sitting next to her.

"Get uff uf meh!," Rusty tried to say under his sister.

"Admit defeat sleepy scoundrel!" Sky laughed as she smiled at Stormy.

"Iy gif Iy gif! Geth oth uf meh you lumpth of thur!" Rusty mustered up all his energy and pushed Sky off of him.

Rusty was fuming, glaring at both Stormy and Sky, until they all started laughing.

"Come on mouse-brains, we better get a move on if we wanna go hunting." She slowly padded towards the edge of the Thunderpath, then sprinted across quickly as she could until safe on the other side. She turned to see Stormy and Rusty quickly come and join her, then led the way into the woods.

"We'll meet back at the Thunderpath around sun-down, okay?" Sky stated.

"Sounds good" meowed Rusty. Stormy nodded and they all split up, Sky into the pine woods, Stormy by the thick undergrowth, and Rusty went to the river.

_**Rusty's P.O.V **_

I was running, feeling the soft grass under my paws always felt so natural. I felt my face perk up as I spotted the river, my favorite place to hunting, especially when I caught fish.

I looked around, making sure there weren't any wildcats around, and padded up to the edge of the river. I saw my reflection in the ripples that ran across the water's surface, and I smiled. I leaned in to look closer, and then I fell in. "Clumsy mouse-brain," I muttered to myself. I dragged myself out and try to get some of the water out of my pelt.

I froze. I looked across the river, and there was a cat. A wildcat. I was locked in a paralyzing gaze with this wildcat, before it slowly backed up and disappeared into the shadows of the tall grass and reeds. I looked around, then also padded back, before I sniffed out the scent of a squirrel. I turned my head around, before finding where the scent led. I followed my nose carefully, and soon spotted the small, brown creature.

That's when I saw him.

_**Stormy's P.O.V**_

I felt the slight breeze and cushiony feel of moss, and it fits. I examined plants, herbs and flowers, taking my time. I casually strolled around, feeling almost slightly bored as I padded around, trying to sniff out prey.

"Who cares, Sky always catches the most anyways" I whispered, feeling the breeze take my words. "If only there was something out there to say I'm not just some other cat dumped off onto the streets, I know there's something, _someone_ out there who's hearing me out there, someone who shares this feeling," I sighed, and padded up under a tree, curled up and buried my nose under my tail. "Why does the heart get broken?" I asked myself.

That was my last thought before _she_ appeared.

**Sorry for the long wait everybody :( I got busy because I went to see my dad for the most of June and he didn't have a wireless router :O. I had the chapter ready but I couldn't upload it. What will happen to our Dynamic Trio of Loners? And what about Sky? you'll have to wait to find out :D hahahahaa! -UV**


	4. Chapter 3: The Tabby

**Thanks everybody for your patience, my summer has been rather hectic and busy since school is coming up soon, so after waking to day at 3:00 am to fly back home, what's better than writing another chapter! Once again I apologize for the long waits D:, I just get busy and procrastinate :S. I hope you enjoy!**

UmbraVulpes does not own Warriors, dun dun duuuuuuuuuuh!

_**Sky's P.O.V**_

I felt the soft cushion of pine needles and shade come over me as I studied my surroundings for prey. I had finally caught on to the scent of a thrush, and felt myself crouch, at least trying to become invisible.

However, the bird turned and was able to notice me before I was in distance. The thrush took off from its branch in a hurry, and I was in a hurry too, trying to catch it, until it was just a speck, no more, no less.

"Why can't I catch a stupid bird? Its not that hard mouse-brain!" I simply listened to myself ranting and thought coldly "My dad could've showed me how to hunt a bird."

I walked in small circles, trying to get rid of those terrible thoughts

"I have to be perfect, my brothers need me to be so I can take care of them" I kept muttering to myself, trying to calm myself down from the thoughts of my brothers on their own.

They were my only family left, I couldn't risk being stupid, or making mistakes, I had to do everything top-notch.

My head was bursting, I could've sworn I would have exploded if not for the cold, hard voice coming from the darkest edges of the woods

"You couldn't be as good as a kit in a clan if you're trying to be perfect"

I felt myself quickly whirl to face this mystery, claws unsheathed and adrenaline pumping, until there stood a young tom around my age by the looks of it. He was a dark grey tabby, sleek and hard-muscled, and there was something about his yellow eyes, they seem to have small flecks of pale blue in them.

I was distracted by him, and at that moment he charged, knocking me over in a single blow. "Hm, for some reason I thought you'd be stronger, guess you're just one of those weak loners", He smirked.

I stood up and charged forward in blind rage slashing my claws wildly, and he just simply moved.

"Why can't I hit him? Im better than this!"

I kept going, until a single thought responded to my question

"Am I really?".

In my moment of doubt the dark tabby hooked his front paw with my right leg and rolled under me, hitting my other front leg, then pulling my right.

I fell down. Hard. I layed there, and watched him walk up to me, his cocky grin and the joy of victory dancing in those eyes of his, why in my moment of my defeat was I still thinking about that?

"You're pathetic" he spat, "I wonder if you're brothers held up any better against the rest of us."

I felt my heartbeat drop, a blind stroke of fear sweeping and flowing into me, I was frozen, until my anger shook me from the inside out.

I leapt up in fury, raising myself on both hind legs and my forepaws ready to slam down on him. He reacted quickly, I saw his body tense up to jump, and he almost did.

He stared up at me, our eyes locked in a gaze of peace and fury, until he smirked and whispered

"Good night rogue."

I felt myself blink in confusion, and all of a sudden two full grown wildcats came charging in, and I simply slammed my forepaws down on nothing but blades of grass.

I looked around, trying to find a way out of this, but they had me cornered. I yowled in frustration, growling at all three of these wildcats. Once again, the tabby smirked, repeating his last words to me,

"Good night rogue".

Then, the two wildcats charged forward, too fast for reaction as one knocked me down, and the only thing I remember is the blow, and the cold, silent darkness.

"Sleep tight rogue, you'll be with your brothers soon enough."

**TADA! MORE CLIFFHANGERS! Aren't they a great way to end chapters? So, I'm feeling pretty good right now, mostly because I don't want Sky to be a Mary Sue XP . ;D As usual all types of comments are welcome, I need the criticism, can't get better with gumdrops and rainbows XP Blah! Have an awesome weekend guys, and for everybody starting school, have fun!(sarcasm, who wants to wake up early?)**

**Vale,**

**-UV :3**


	5. Chapter 4: The Reflection

**Salvete! The uploading's been slow, I know D: , but I'm just too much of a procrastinator to remember to keep writing, but don't get me wrong, I love this story and what to get it back on track! Hope you guys are enjoying school, I just want winter break to already come.**

**AND WITH THAT I say enjoy this chapter!**

_**Sky's P.O.V**_

I couldn't feel as my mind reeled from that blow.

"How could I let my brothers down?"

I felt the disappointment seep through me, and I was angry at myself, angry to be in this situation. I should have been able to take these wildcats, we trained like them and should be just as good.

"But you weren't"

I tried to tell myself to shut up but I felt too humiliated to try. So I understood that blinding truth that was, and had been, right in front of my face the whole time:

We would never have been as good as these cats. They actually fought in battles that cost cats their lives, I had always made sure to keep my brothers away from the other vicious rogues, and we never had _actual _battle training, we were as useless as a newborn kit.

I couldn't take it. I had been trying to fight the darkness that had been battling my head since the worst battle ever, and I decided to do what I would never try.

I accepted the lost and the darkness that followed.

_**Stormy's P.O.V**_

__The she-cat ended up not being some random loner cat like I had been hoping. She was crazy.

And was a crazy clan-cat with very good battle moves.

Didn't end well for me.

I had tried to fight her, but she was very quick and caught me off guard, I couldn't keep up. I heard her laugh as she raced in towards me, slashing my shoulder then being able to run past without me even landing a blow.

When she had me down, all I could do was struggle under her, I felt helpless in the highest degree. She started pushing her paw down on my throat, and my vision was blurring, I could barely make out the words as spots appeared in my vision, and the she-cat whispered: "Good night Deary."

So now I'm dreaming about crazy she-cats like the one that just beat me bad, and Sky and Rusty, I could only hope they were okay.

_**Rusty's P.O.V**_

The tom had scared me out of my pelt when he emerged from the shadows. His eyes glowed, and just by looking at him I knew he grew up being tough, the way he walked, the look in his eyes, he showed it with pride.

"What are you doin in my forest rogue?" he growled, his voice low and threatening. I wanted Sky. She could have bashed this cat's head in, but she wasn't here.

I took slow steps back, and looked around trying to find the best way out. It seemed I was closed in, but I saw the opening just a little bit behind the tom, so I changed tactics.

I shoved my ears up and forward, my tail up and lashing in a furious manner. I puffed up my bright orange pelt, and prepared for the best and the worst.

Surprisingly, I couldn't help but smile at the quick look of surprised that had quickly gone through the tom's eyes, yet in the end he stayed as cool and tough as before, but he had started to prepare for battle.

We both locked eyes, and I felt mine narrow along with his. Then we charged. It was an explosion! As if we had planned this, knew of every move and tactic each other was using. Ducking, diving, slashing, we were meeting paw for paw it seemed.

Then I saw my opening. With a big shove I launched to tom with my back feet, and boy did I send him flying. He hit the ground with a big "humph!" and I could tell I had just knocked the wind out of him.

With a big grin, I quickly took off and ran through the small opening, charging at

full speed. I could hear the tom crashing after me, trying to catch up to his equal opponent.

__I could taste the freedom, until the tom had lunged and landed on my back. His weight sent me to the ground.

I guess it was my time to get the wind knocked out of me.

_**Sky's P.O.V**_

I felt miserable. Along with being hungry, tired, annoyed, depressed, and getting beaten to a poultice. The time passed like a hundred seasons, it seemed my life was consumed with only darkness, sunlight had left the sky a long time ago.

If anything, I just wanted to curl up and die, wallow in my self-pity for all of eternity. Was it wrong to have such depressed feelings? I thought nothing of my stupidity, just kept on focusing on the blackness, and how much of an idiot I was.

Finally, after what seemed like many moons, the dragging had stopped.

I could smell all the cats, it was a little too strong, or overpowering to say the least.

I went ahead and decided to just get this over with, so along with my self-pity, I opened my eyes once I had staggered up onto my paws.

What I was met with was a pair of bright amber eyes belonging to a dark brown tabby tom, whose claws seemed over-sized to put one way.

His eyes narrowed, but I caught the flash of surprise that had swept through him.

His dark voice greeted me then:

"Welcome to Thunderclan, rogue"

**BLARGH! There, I posted the chapter, which I think turned out nicely :D. I tried to make it longer, if it was long at all once it gets into Fanfiction form. Thank you all for being patient, and I'll try and kick this procrastinating in the butt and to the curb! Have a nice day :3!**

** Valete!**

** -UV**


End file.
